


Double Trouble

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 'a radical form of self-love', Accidental Cloning, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, PWP, Pre-Relationship, Self-cest, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: “Aren’t Kara and Luthor a thing?”“Now it’s Kara and Supergirl?”“I can’t tell if this is an upgrade or not.”“Can’t you just imagine…?”“I would love to see that.”Kara closed the door behind them with a quiet click.“Okay, so they all think we’re…”“Yeah.”





	1. Chapter 1

The ray hits Kara in her chest and she screams, every molecule feeling like it’s tearing itself apart. Some part of her consciousness registers the sound of Lillian’s laughter, the sound of Alex shouting at her as she struggles against Hank Henshaw’s restraining grip. The ray, and then the pain, begin to fade, and she welcomes the darkness pulling at her mind.

She collapses to the ground inside the crater with a feeble groan. She still hears Alex fighting through the haze of sensations in her mind, hears her grunt with pain as Henshaw tosses her aside like so much trash.

“That was supposed to _kill_ her,” Lillian bites out. Kara smirks as best she can through the pain and her bloody lip.

“It’s tough to keep a good hero down,” Alex spits at her, and if Kara could, she’d laugh.

“Henshaw.” He grunts. “Finish the job.” Another grunt, and she can hear his boots stomping their way towards her.

She braces for what she knows will be the impact of a boot- to the head or her gut, she’s not sure, but it’s Henshaw’s favorite move nowadays. Instead, she hears the dull thud- he’s gone for the gut- above her, a groan of pain that sounds too familiar, and Alex’s shout of “Supergirl, no!”

Kara struggles, then rolls over onto her back, and sees a red scrap of cloth fluttering into the crater from above. Henshaw is barely visible above her, just a sliver of his head, the metal glinting in the afternoon sun. He rears back and kicks again, and she hears the groan again.

She gathers herself, willing her energy to hold out for just a little longer, and then gets to her knees.

She’s breathing heavily, but the cries of pain and Alex’s quiet sobs drive her to her feet. She feels her heat vision building, the carefully hidden rage escaping its prison, and she lets out a roar as she rockets into the air, tackling Henshaw off his victim and through three buildings, all thankfully emptied when CADMUS began to raze downtown.

“Wha-?”

She ignores the pained question and ties him in the rebar of the rubble. It won’t hold him for long, but between the growl in her voice and the barely restrained heat vision leaking from her eyes, she might have enough time for Lillian and Alex and whoever Henshaw was attacking before he escapes.

“J’onn?” She clicks on her radio.

“Supergirl!” His relief is palpable over the radio. “I thought Luthor had- ”

“J’onn, I’ve got Henshaw held in a building not far from the fight. He’s down, but I don’t know for how long. Get over there, pick him up, and then I think Alex and I will need some backup.”

“Of course,” he says, returning to his usual gruff demeanor. “We’re en-route. Don’t do anything stupid, Kara.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

 Back on the street above the crater, Kara lands. Lillian and Alex’s backs are both to her, and she doesn’t need to see Lillian’s face to see her smug look. Alex is beside Henshaw’s victim, kneeling and holding the blonde head in her lap.

“She’s as good as _dead_ , Agent Danvers. Your Martian is busy with Henshaw, and he won’t get back here in time to fly her back to your little clubhouse. Say your goodbyes.”

Alex turns with scowl, ready to snark back at Lillian, only to come face to face with the barrel of her gun.

“I did always say that losing her would kill me,” she jokes wryly, her eyes hard.

Alex blinks as Lillian disappears, the sound of the gunshot coming from three feet away. She looks around to see Kara floating above her, above the crater, Lillian dangling from one hand, the other crumpling the gun like tin foil and letting it drop.

“You don’t. Touch. Alex,” she grits out, squeezing the woman’s wrist tighter. “You don’t touch any of my family, and that _includes_ Alex and Lena.”

“Lena is my daughter, you alien bi-ah! Ah!” She scrabbles at Kara’s hand with her free one, “You’re going to break it!”

“If you loved Lena, if you cared for her at all, you would stop doing this to her. You make everything _so_ much harder for her,” she said, lifting the woman to eye level. “And if not for her, you’d be in a lot more pain right now. So the next time you see her, you’re going to thank her.” She waits for Lillian to acknowledge her, squeezing her wrist again to let the bones grind together when she doesn’t.

“Yes, yes, okay, I will!” Her face was pale from the pain. “This is why aliens shouldn’t be here, you’re all monsters!”

“I’m defending Alex from you. I’m defending _Lena and National City_ from you. If you could just leave me alone-”  
  
“Kara?” Alex’s voice is full of wonder and tears.

She floats further down, dropping Lillian none too gently into the crater as she lands in front of Alex.

“But you…” Alex looks between Kara in front of her, and the woman on the ground beside her- wearing the crest of the House of El, a red cape, skirt and boots. Cat had once said it looked like the color wheel had thrown up on her, and in her state of disbelief, Kara could distantly agree.

“That’s- She’s- Alex. That’s _me_.”

“I think the ray cloned you. Kara. You need to get her to the DEO.”

“But she’s a clone,” she said, questions in her voice.

“I said I _think_ it cloned you. Until we know what happened, Kara,” she grips at her hand, “Kara, she needs to live.”

“But a clone…”

“I know what Krypton thought of clones, but if you don’t get her to the DEO, she’ll die.” She turns Kara’s gaze back to her. “We need to know what happened, and then we can decide. But she- both of you, you need to get to the DEO. You need to get under the sunlamps, and recharge. Please.”

Kara nods finally, gathering the other woman- herself? into her arms carefully, letting Alex drape the cape over her.

“Go. I’ll take care of Lillian and meet you there as soon as I can.” She puts a hand to her ear. “J’onn is on his way over now, anyways.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara sat on the exam table in the DEO’s ICU in her civilian clothes, staring at herself. The other woman. The second Supergirl, laying on the sunbed, Alex beside her and checking her vital signs. She was gentle, tucking the pillow more comfortably under her head, sweeping the hair out of her face, lightly tracing her hand down her arm to grab softly at her wrist.

“Get better,” she heard her murmur before walking back towards Kara’s table.

“It’s different,” Kara said, watching Alex type on her tablet.

“Hm?”

“Knowing that you care about me and,” she nodded at the other Kara, “seeing it. From an outside perspective.” She stared at the sunbed, feeling Alex’s eyes on her. “Does it…change anything? Her being a clone? Or,” she swallowed, “ _me_ being a clone?”

“Kara.” She set the tablet down. “Neither one of you are clones. Not in the traditional sense, anyways. Lillian, she,” she tapped at her tablet, bringing up a page with Kara’s ‘fight stats’, “she thought she was going to kill you. And she nearly did.” They both looked at the other Kara. “But something about your biology changed the ray- it was supposed to cut into you, through you, blow you up, something,” she shook her head, “something terrible and painful.”

“It _was_ painful.”

“But you _survived_. It split you in two, instead of just cutting you in half. This page shows your original powers.” She handed the tablet over. “Speed and reflexes and strength. Even your regeneration rate, cut in half, when we did your physical tonight. The safest assumption is that they’re-”

“With her,” Kara finished. “And she’s me.” She handed back the tablet, having only glanced at it. “Is there any way to tell…”

“Who’s the ‘original’?” Kara nodded hopefully. “Not really. I mean, you were split, so, technically, neither of you are. Even if one did exist fully formed before the other, we can’t know if the ‘original’ got shot into the crater, and the ‘new’ one took her place up top, or if the ‘original’ was pinned down by the beam and the ‘new’ one was shot into the crater.”

“I hate Lillian,” she said, putting her head into her hands. “I already have an on and off identity crisis between being Kara and Supergirl, and now this?”

“We’ll figure it out, Kara. We’re going to bring Lena in to look at the device with Winn, see if she can’t reverse the process.”

“Okay,” she said quietly. “I think… I think I’m going to go home. Looking at her, and thinking about Lord’s Bizarro…”

“Yeah.” She put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I can understand that. I think I need to stay here with you. Her. You know what I mean. You don’t do well waking up in here alone.” Kara gently shrugged off her hand and Alex tried to ignore the sting of hurt. “I’ll send Maggie over later with some food.”

“I think I’d rather be by myself tonight.” She caught sight of the other Kara, and she rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine, Alex. Just. Remember that I’m _me_ too.”

* * *

“Kara, are you alright?”

She sighed into the phone. “I’m _fine_ , Lena. Your mom just- Lillian,” she corrected herself, “she had some sort of ray, it split me in half-” she caught Lena’s gasp, “into two people, not, not down the middle or anything!”

“I guess that’s a relief,” Lena laughed dryly. “Do you need anything? Alex is having me go in tonight, to figure out what the ray does, exactly, and what it was supposed to do, but I can stop by for a bit, if you’d like?” She waited for a few moments in silence. “Kara?”

“No. Thank you though.” Her brow furrowed, still trying to wrap her head around the day. “Just try to fix it. Please.”

“Of course.”

She hung up the phone, setting it on the coffee table, ignoring the knock on her door. She hadn’t ordered food and didn’t want whatever Alex, Lena, Maggie had no doubt ordered for her. Comfort food would be of no help tonight.

“Kara, come on, open the door! It’s me, it’s Winn!”

She sighed deeply again, knowing he wouldn’t leave until she opened the door and got up.

“Hey, Kara! The ladies sent me over here with a few of your favorites. Pot stickers from Lena, pizza from Alex, ice cream from Maggie- she told me to pick up some of the vegan stuff for you, but I figured you’d want something more substantial than that.” He emptied the food onto the table in front of her, and she watched silently as he moved around the kitchen to keep it all the right temperature. “Hey, what’s wrong?” She gave him a weak glare. “Oh come on, you’ve got a twin for a little bit! Everyone’s wanted to be a twin at some point! Your mom was a twin.”

“That’s true,” she said, cracking a smile. “It’s a bit of a different situation though.”

“But _still_ , there we go, isn’t that better? Now you don’t look so,” he grinned, “ _beside yourself_!”

The smile dropped, and he found himself staring at Kara’s neighbor’s door, Kara’s apartment slamming shut behind him.

“Come on, that was a good one!” He rapped on the door. “Karaaaaa.”

She ignored him, grabbing the pot stickers and dropping onto the couch with a huff. She listened to him go before opening the box, angrily chewing on the pot sticker she threw into her mouth.

“He used that one on me too,” she heard her own voice say from outside. She choked on the pot sticker, coughing for a few seconds as the other Kara, clad in her super suit, landed. “Sorry.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the DEO,” she said cautiously, standing up from the couch to move away. “Alex is going to be worried.”

“Alex knows I came over. She explained everything to me,” Supergirl said, shrugging. “As much as they know right now, anyways.”

“Lillian’s ray, we were supposed to die, blah blah blah, not really a clone?”

“Basically.”

“And you’re here because…?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s my apartment,” she smirked, nodding when Kara only frowned back at her. “Right. I…didn’t want to be alone.”

“Alex was there. With _you_.”

“And doesn’t understand for a second, the way this feels. Thinking you’re a clone, not knowing if you’re the original or not, not knowing if you’ll ever be your own whole self again. If I thought hero/reporter was a difficult life to juggle,” she trailed off.

“Then this is a whole ‘nother ball game,” Kara finished for her.

“Yeah. And I figured, the only person who’d understand all of those feelings other than me…”

“Is me.”

“I don’t want to fight you. I don’t think I’m evil. The fact that you haven’t already tried to fight me means _you’re_ probably not evil. Can we just…try to get along? Share the apartment, the responsibilities?”

“Having two of us _will_ make the whole secret identity thing a lot easier…”

“So I can stay? Because I _really_ don’t want to have to stay with Maggie and Alex again-”

“I _know_ , how did they not realize we’d hear them from the living room?” Kara blanched as she realized what had just happened. “That was weird.”

“Let’s not finish each other’s sentences anymore.”

“Agreed.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kara woke up the next morning, warm and comfortable, a head resting on her chest. She carded her fingers through the hair.

“Mm.” She pressed a kiss to the other woman’s head, smiling when a minute later she felt soft kisses being pressed to her neck. “Are we finally going to talk about this,” she rasped.

She felt the headshake on her shoulder and let out a quiet sigh, happy enough to continue the way they had been for the past few weeks, Lena staying the night and waking her up with kisses pressed everywhere. The lips wandered again, on her collar bones and neck and cheeks.

She felt warm breath against her lips and leaned up to capture them, letting one hand go to her waist, the other gently holding her head, their lips moving together. Kara let out a moan, letting her hands wander under the shirt, dragging it upwards, hands on her body going under her shirt to cover her breasts.

They both paused and opened their eyes, each Kara letting out a shriek as they realized Lena was nowhere to be found.

“You!”

“ _You_!”

“We’re not talking about this,” Kara said firmly, trying to will away the feeling of those lips on her own, even as stared at them.

“Definitely not,” Supergirl agreed, hoping her arms crossed over her pajamas would hide her nipples, now noticeable through the shirt.

They left the room, Kara going to the shower, Supergirl out to the kitchen. They’d agreed, the previous night, Kara would go to work to deal with Snapper, Supergirl would take the DEO duties. At lunch, Supergirl would show up to give Kara an interview, ‘cementing’ their totally separate identities. Now, Kara wasn’t so sure. The _other_ Supergirl, the other Kara, showing up would be sure to distract her for the rest of the day. Not that she wasn’t already going to be distracted the whole day already.

Making out with herself- getting to _second base_ with herself- certainly hadn’t been part of her plan for coping with the situation, especially not with whatever unspoken thing she- THEY- have with Lena. It wasn’t the _worst_ thing that ever happened after a mission, she admitted to herself, rinsing off the soap. Soft lips, hands the perfect size for her hips, her breasts.

She shook herself from her daze, alarmed to see where her hands had been traveling.

She shut off the water and dressed at super speed, noticeably slower than usual, then powerwalked to the kitchen to grab her bag and go.

“I thought it was her,” Supergirl said quietly before she opened the door. “I was just, comfortable. It felt safe.”

“Yeah,” she nodded understandingly. “Me too.”

* * *

“Kara, are you okay?” James walked beside her as she went up the stairs, not feeling up to the sardine can of an elevator. “I heard about what happened-”

“ _Oh sweet Rao_ ,” she tripped over the steps, floating to regain her balance, “did she _tell_ you? I can’t believe her, I,” she paused, feeling his hand grip her shoulder.

“Yeah, of course Alex told me about the double. Why wouldn’t she?”

“The- yes. Double. Supergirl.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I thought you’d have seen it on the news,” she tried.  
  
“I kind of _am_ the news,” he laughed, flicking his CEO badge. His smile dropped a little when Kara only gave him a wan smile. “Winn also kind of told me about it? He was upset that you’d kicked him out so quickly.”

“Then he shouldn’t have been making bad jokes,” she grumbled.

“Fair enough,” he nodded. “How’s your…twin…doing, then?”

She blushed, thinking back to that morning, frowning as she tried to figure out how to explain it.

“That bad, huh? I can’t imagine sharing my apartment with someone exactly the same as me.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, grateful for his assumption. “Can we just, not talk about her today? I just want to get to work, keep my mind off it all until Lena figures something out.”

“And Winn,” he reminded her.

She scoffed. “Winn’s going to be too busy making jokes to help.”

* * *

“Danvers!” Kara popped her head up from the desk, looking towards Snapper. “Your lifeline is here.” She tilted her head, not sure what he meant. “One of the only two reasons you basically have job immunity here?” He heaved a sigh at her further look of confusion. “ _Supergirl_?”

“Oh! Right, yes, I’ll just,” she scampered out of the bullpen, headed for the balcony.

She saw Supergirl and James sharing a laugh about something and rushed over, the rest of CatCo already paused in their duties.

“You were supposed to _text me_ ,” she hissed, dragging the hero away from James, “not show up ‘whenever’ and start flirting!”

“I wasn’t _flirting_ , I was talking to one of our friends!”

“I think I _know_ what it looks like when _you_ flirt, _Supergirl_.”

“Here I am, bringing you an interview, _and_ lunch from your favorite place-”

“Wait, from-?”

“ _Yes_. Who knows you better than I do?”

Kara squealed and threw her arms around Supergirl, reaching for the bag in her hand.

“Not until we’re in your office!”

“Fine, come on.”  They walked together down the hall, both of them blushing harder the more people saw them.

_“Aren’t Kara and Luthor a thing?”_

_“Now it’s Kara and Supergirl?”_

_“I can’t tell if this is an upgrade or not.”_

_“Can’t you just imagine…?”_

_“I would **love** to see that.”_

Kara closed the door behind them with a quiet click.

“Okay, so they all think we’re…”

“Yeah.”

“And this morning, we _almost_ -”

“We said we weren’t going to talk about it.”

“Can we just…”

“Lunch?”

“Please.”

They ate at Kara’s desk silently, both of them studying each other on and off, looking away when they noticed the other one watching.

“I think we should talk about it,” Supergirl said, crossing her arms.

“I think I’m at _work_ right now,” Kara replied, looking away.

“I know, but, when you get off?”

Kara stared at her and then snorted, hiding her face in her hands as she laughed.

“Oh Rao,” Supergirl blushed.

“Yes, okay,” Kara said, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. “We can- we don’t know how long this will last, we should,” she shook her head, “it’s not good for us to…keep things. From ourself. Selves?”

“Walk me out?”

They headed out of the office towards the balcony, Supergirl’s hand on the small of Kara’s back.

“You look so much taller with the boots,” she laughed. “It’s kind of weird to,” she lowered her voice, “look up to myself like this.”

Supergirl snorted. “Without them we’re the same height,” she said lowly. “And knowing you like to be the same height or taller…”

Kara blushed and pushed at her, laughing when Supergirl stumbled a little.

“So, tonight then,” Kara confirmed, watching as Supergirl opened the balcony doors.

“Tonight,” she agreed. “As soon as you’re done with work. I’ll text you if something comes up.”

Kara watched her fly off, not noticing James’ look of confusion behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alex and Lena say they’re no closer to figuring out how to reverse it than they were yesterday. Winn just keeps making twin jokes.” Supergirl rolled her eyes, leaning back into the couch, wearing Kara’s most casual and comfy outfit, a worn-in tank top, and a pair of El boxer shorts Alex had bought her as a prank one year. “Vasquez keeps asking how we’ll keep track of who’s who, and J’onn kept grumbling about how ‘one of them is more than enough’.” She looked up at Kara, who was moving around the apartment, roughly putting things in their places. “Are you okay?”

“All day. The jokes lasted _all_ day about you, and me, and Lena. I think James was halfway to asking, even, but I was able to finish my article in my office. Superspeed helped with that, but it was just, it was a stressful day.”

Supergirl stood and opened her arms to Kara, letting her fall into them.

“Best cure for a hard day,” Kara mumbled into her shoulder. Supergirl’s arms came up to stroke Kara’s back, going under her shirt when she heard Kara’s happy sigh. “Do we actually need to talk about it? We’re the same person,” she said, letting her hands cover Supergirl’s biceps. “Touching you…is touching me. I can even feel what I’m doing to you a little bit,” she said, squeezing the muscles.

Supergirl gently dragged her nails down Kara’s back, both letting out a soft moan at the sensation. She raised one hand to pull out Kara’s ponytail, and took off the glasses, Kara starting to unbutton her shirt as Supergirl set them aside.

“Let me?”

Kara leaned back against the island, her breathing already deepening. Supergirl looked into her eyes and slowly tore the shirt open, letting it fall open on Kara’s shoulders.

“I think, since you had the harder day, you should go first,” she said, kissing Kara’s neck like she’d done that morning.

“I saw you put out that, mm, fire, Supergirl.” She leaned her head over to give her more access. “Your day wasn’t exactly a walk in the park.”

“But I didn’t have to listen to people’s idle speculation all day, either.” She brushed the shirt from Kara’s shoulders, and they let it fall to the floor, Supergirl’s tank top following after it. She unbuttoned Kara’s pants and stroked her hand over her stomach, watching Kara’s eyes flutter. “Even _she_ doesn’t spend enough time here. Doing this.”

“Maybe we should tell her, then. Two of us, one of- Oh _Rao_ ,” she gasped as Supergirl’s hand dipped into her panties, warm and strong against her.

“Do you think she’d enjoy that?” Supergirl’s hand went to Kara’s waist. Kara turned to meet her lips, holding onto her desperately as Supergirl started to toy with her clit. “She doesn’t do this enough either,” she said between kisses, “does she? Always backing off like it’ll be too much for us.” She sank her fingers into Kara as deeply as she could, swallowing her moan.

“And she never wants to try,” she vibrated her fingers briefly inside Kara, “ _that_ , does she?”

“ _Please_ ,” Kara begged, hands grasping at Supergirl’s shoulders. She jumped into the air, wrapping her legs around Supergirl, pulling them tighter together.

She carried her to the bedroom, kissing her all the while, even as she finished undressing both of them, clothing scattering around the room.

“Winn would probably say this is a radical form of ‘self-love’,” Supergirl joked, laying down half on top of Kara.

“I don’t want to think about anyone else right now,” Kara said, sneaking her own hand downwards to touch Supergirl. “Just this. Just us. You know what I want. Please…”

Supergirl nodded and tenderly kissed her, first her lips, then her cheeks, and then a winding trail down her chest and legs. A kiss to each side and then a gentle lick, and Kara was lost. Each lick and thrust sent her higher into euphoria. Supergirl’s hand wandered, first on her stomach, and then an appreciative sweep past each breast, finally finding Kara’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

Kara squeezed her hand gratefully before moving it back down to her stomach, freeing up her hands to hold Supergirl’s head in place, following the slow pace with her hips, letting one hand at a time go up to pinch her nipples.

Finally, she felt it. Supergirl’s fingers began to pick up speed again, vibrating inside of her, against her clit.

“Yessss,” she moaned out, crying out as Supergirl took her clit into her mouth and sucked.

* * *

“Rao,” she whispered to herself, wrapping her arm tighter around the other woman resting beside her, soothing kisses dropping wherever Supergirl could reach. “I can’t feel my legs,” Kara laughed quietly, feeling Supergirl chuckle against her.

“I can,” she said, dragging a nail up and down, smiling at Kara’s giggles.

“I don’t think I can _move_ ,” she said, feebly trying to get more comfortable.

“You’ll just have to return the favor in the morning then, hm?” A gentle kiss had them both smiling.

“Maybe with you in the suit, _Supergirl_?”

“Maybe _both_ of us in the suit,” she said with a soft grin. She ran a hand through Kara’s hair and curled further into her. “Sleep now.”

Kara let out a contented hum, turning to put her forehead against Supergirl’s. She blinked tiredly, and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up to a cold bed the next day and flipped on the news, waiting to see what heroic feats Supergirl would come back from doing, but found nothing. She got out of bed and walked to the living room, finding two sets of discarded clothes and the supersuit, but no missing clothes. She sped back to her bedroom to look at the empty bed again, and then to her phone as a thought struck her.

“Alex? My speed is back.”

* * *

“Speed is at full, strength,” Kara punched a hole through a cement block, “at full, reflexes,” Winn’s floating ‘Jedi’ bots attacked, Kara vaporizing them right as she heard the power up whine, “also at full.”

“My bots,” he said dejectedly, watching the molten slag fall to the ground.

“You’re back,” Alex said excitedly. “How did you do it, what happened?”

“We,” Lena looked at Kara suspiciously, watching her stare at the ground, “we just shared a bed last night, that’s all.”

“Maybe having you two stay close together over a longer period of time made it possible for your bodies to reassemble into one? It might not have happened the first night because everything was still too wild and chaotic from the fresh separation, and one Kara’s cells being super charged with solar energy, and the other one being undercharged? I need to go draw up some equations. Winn!”

“Agh, what? She killed my bots, can’t we have a moment of silence and remembrance?”

“Equations for a split hero, or mourn battle bots that you can now redesign and improve _after_ the equations?”

“Equations it is!” He chased after her out of the testing room, already spouting theories and equations that might help them figure it out.

“Shared a bed,” Lena asked as she walked closer to Kara, holding a hand out to her.

“Yeah,” she said sadly.

“So I should assume this,” she pulled down Kara’s shirt with her nail to tap at a bruise, “is a hickey and not from a fight?”

“Lena,” she looked worried, “I can explain…”

“I’m sure you can, darling. In fact," she wrapped her arms around the back of Kara's neck, "I’m looking forward to it. Hands on demonstration and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual thing, but it's a fic I'd done a while back at someone's request, though I can't remember who.


End file.
